villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
NegaDuck (Ducktales 2017)
Jim Starling, later known as NegaDuck, is a minor antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales ''reboot series. He is the former star of the Darkwing Duck television series, who later goes insane and begins to seek vengeance on Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck for taking his role. Like the original NegaDuck, he is voiced by Jim Cummings who also played Steele in ''Balto, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The Powerpuff Girls, Pete in Disney’s Mickey Mouse cartoons, Nessus in Disney's Hercules, Long John Silver in the Pagemaster, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Hernán Cortés in El Dorado, the Medicine Man in Young Pocahontas, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM, Lord Boxman in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sierra in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, the Bears in Sing and Hadrian in Minecraft: Story Mode. Personality In the DuckTales reboot episode The Duck Knight Returns!, Jim Starling starts out as Darkwing Dark originally did: egotistic and glory seeking, but well meaning. Unlike his heroic persona, Jim was a down on his luck actor who simply wanted to be remembered again for the very thing that brought him fame, even desiring for newer, younger fans to sign his autographs instead of his older ones (especially Launchpad, who kept fainting at the sight of him). He showed small signs of being bitter and mean, and genuinely depressed about his life situation. Upon hearing about a Darkwing Duck movie, he saw this as a chance to re-earn his stardom and was overjoyed, until he learned that he would be replaced by the younger Drake Mallard. His bruised ego and sheer jealousy refused to let him accept this and he attempted to get rid of Drake so that he would be the star. This resulted in his morality slipping and signs of mental illness cracking though the surface as he had minor psychotic episodes and then a full mental breakdown, even threatening to kill the entire studio staff so he could be in the film. Despite all of this, he remained good deep down as both Launchpad and Drake reminded him of the hero they looked up to as kids. However, after nearly being killed on the film set, his deteriorating mental state caused him to believe he was made a fool of by Drake and the accident was Drake's doing and not his own fault, finally driving him to the point of no return and transforming him into one of the most fiendish villains in cartoon history: Negaduck. History Many years before the series began, Jim Starling starred as Darkwing Duck in a superhero television show of the same name. He was known for performing his own stunts. He was especially beloved by Launchpad McQuack and Drake Mallard, both of whom attempted to model themselves after him. In "The Duck Knight Returns!" Jim hears that there was a Darkwing Duck movie being made, and much to his dismay that character he used to play would be done by an actor named Drake Mallard. Jim tried to steal the spotlight, which resulted in a fight against Drake in costume and setting the stage on fire. He was on the verge of killing Drake with a chainsaw until Launchpad stopped him, reminding him that he was not a villain. When the stage set is about to blow up, Jim gives his life to save Drake and Launchpad. Everyone assumes that Jim was killed when the set explodes on him. With some encouragement from Launchpad, Drake decides to honor Jim's memory by becoming an actual superhero. Little do they know that Jim did survive and was hiding in the sewers. However, his costume becomes discolored and he is driven completely insane, becoming NegaDuck. Quotes }} Gallery The_Duck_Knight_Returns_11.png|Starling's desperation to star in the film begins to take a toll on his mind. The_Duck_Knight_Returns_28.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_18.png The_Dark_Knight_Returns_15.png The Duck Knight Returns 25.png|Drake Mallard (on the left) vs. Jim Starling (on the right) The_Duck_Knight_Returns_26.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_27.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_29.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_8.png|"HAPPY TO PLAY THE PART!" The_Duck_Knight_Returns_9.png|Jim Starling becomes Negaduck Trivia *Negaduck's origin mirrors that of several villains from the Batman mythos. **Two-Face, as they were heroic individuals who inspired great good in others, but secretly had a darker side to their personalities, and after a tragic accident, they became full-fledged villains. **Clayface, as both were famous actors who went mad when their most famous role was being remade with a different actor in the role. **Joker from The Killing Joke, as both suffered an accident that drove them insane and discolored their appearance. Navigation Category:Ducktales villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Nihilists Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Dissociative Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil